


The Galactic Hero: Omnimatrix (Season 1)

by BulletstormHero



Series: The Galactic Hero: Omnimatrix [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ashido Mina is in the Dekusquad, Bakugou Katsuki Has One for All Quirk, Bakugou Katsuki is in the Dekusquad, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), F/M, Kirishima Eijirou is in the Dekusquad, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi Friendship, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku gets the Omnitrix, Omnitrix, Regretful Bakugou Katsuki, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Shinsou Hitoshi is in the Dekusquad, Stain is a Teacher?!, Teacher Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Redemption, Yaoyorozu Momo is in the Dekusquad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletstormHero/pseuds/BulletstormHero
Summary: His doctor, his mother, his former best friend, his teachers, they all said the same thing: "You can't be a Hero without a Quirk".  Izuku has been desperately trying to hold on to his dreams, but now, it seems they've slipped away forever.  That is, until a mysterious creature appears on his way home.  What he has to say, will change Izuku Midoriya's life forever.Apologies in advance for the incosistent chapter lengths.
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Series: The Galactic Hero: Omnimatrix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203524
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya's head hung low as he walked home from middle school, a burnt and soggy notebook cradled in his hand. He sighed as he recalled all that had happened today. The day had started off well enough, with Izuku getting a front-row seat to an epic clash between the local heroes and a rampaging villain, with Death Arms, Backdraft, Kamui Woods, and even rising star Mt. Lady showing up to help out. But then, at school, things turned sour. His teacher had mentioned something about him wanting to attend Yuei High, which had provoked his former best Katsuki Bakugo into berating him, again.

To make matters worse, after school finally had ended, Katsuki had ruined his notebook with an explosion and a dip in the school koi pond. But the worst thing was that, as Bakugo was leaving, without a care in the world, the blonde told him to "take a swan dive" off the school roof, so he could get a Quirk in his next life. A Quirk. Oh, how Izuku's life would be so much easier if he only had a Quirk, like his parents, like everyone around him. But alas, he had drawn the short stick in life, being one of the 2 out of 10 people in the world to not have a Quirk.

Ever since then, he seemed to be the ant under everyone else's boot. Even Bakugo, who had once been Izuku's close friend, dropped him like a piece of trash once he was diagnosed as Quirkless. His dreams of being a hero were instantly crushed, ruined by circumstances out of his control, and mocked by those he once held close to him. Suddenly, the fall didn't seem so high. Izuku shook his head, trying to get rid of all those thoughts. _"No. Don't listen to them. Just keep smiling. Just like All Might."_ he said to himself as he strode through, imitating his idol's signature laugh.

However, the laughter was interrupted by a strange noise. Izuku nervously turned around, only to come face-to-face with a massive sludge-like creature. "You'll make a perfect skin suit for me to hide in, kid!" the abomination said, it's voice gurgling like water. _"A-a villain?!"_ Midoriya tried to run, but the sludge monster immediately pounced on him, beginning to force his body in throw Izuku's mouth, attempting to drown him. Izuku desperately tried to struggle, but the villain's body was pure fluid, so his efforts were in vain.

"Don't worry, kid, I'm just taking over your body! It'll be easier for both of us if you don't struggle. Heh, I owe you big time, kid. I didn't know HE was in this city! I gotta get outta here before he tracks me down!" the villain explained. But his words fell on deaf ears as Midoriya's senses began to fail him. _"No, this can't be the end! Please...someone...help!"_ the boy called out in his mind as his vision began to fade to black. The last thing he heard before he passed out, was a sewer grate flying open and hitting the ground.

"...ey...ke up....Hey!" a voice called out as Izuku felt someone tapping his cheek. As his vision cleared up, the first thing he saw was the massive form of the #1 hero, All Might, standing directly above him. "Thought we lost you there!" he said with a chuckle. Izuku immediately crawled away in shock. "Well, seems you're moving around all right! Sorry about putting you in danger there. I usually try not to get civilians involved in my villains, but this city's sewer system is really difficult to navigate!" All Might explained with his signature laugh. Izuku was hardly paying attention, however.

_"Holy crap, All Might's actually standing here right in front of me! He looks so much cooler in person!"_ he cried in his head. He frantically searched for his notebook, only to open it, and find out that All Might had already signed it! "Thank you so much! This will be a family heirloom! Passed down for generations to come!" he yelled, bowing rapidly in gratitude. All Might simply responded with a thumbs up. "Well, better get this guy to the police so they can take care of him. See you around, kid!" said the hero as he prepared for a massive.

"W-wait, you're leaving already?" asked Izuku. "Pro heroes are constantly fighting time as well as enemies!" All Might answered. "But, wait, I-" Izuku pleaded, but his cries were interrupted by All Might's near-supersonic lift-off. "THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!" the hero called out before he disappeared from sight. Izuku was left speechless, and dejected. He was hoping to ask All Might an important question: Could he be a hero, even if he didn't have a Quirk? His arms dropped to his side with a sigh. "Who am I kidding? He'd probably just say no anyway." he said as he turned around to walk.

"You're right, he probably would have." Izuku stopped in his tracks at the mysterious voice. He looked around, but there was no one in sight. "Who-who said that?" he asked. "Why, I did." the voice answered. "Where are you?" "Over here." Izuku turned to his right, and nearly fell flat on his back from what he saw. Sitting on the small fence on the side of the road, was a tiny, gray-skinned creature with frog-like eyes, clad in a black and red robe. "What-what-what are you?!" a panicked Izuku managed to spit.

"What am I? I am a Galvan, Albedo to be specific. And I am here to help you." the creature answered. "M-me?" "That's right, Izuku Midoriya, one of the 20% of people on this world born without a Quirk. Fate truly hasn't been kind to you. But, today, that is about to change." said Albedo as he stood up on the fence. "H-how? Are you gonna give me a Quirk?!" Izuku asked, excitedly. "Not exactly. I'm going to give you something, far greater than any Quirk in existence." Albedo responded. "Far greater? What do you mean? What could be better than a Quirk?"

"Before I explain anything else, I need you to tell me something: Do you want to be a Hero?" "Huh? Well, yeah, more than anything. But how can I be a hero without a Quirk? I'm just a useless Deku. The kid who can't defend himself. The weakling." Izuku responded. Albedo stroked himself in thought. _"We'll have to do something about that confidence, or rather, lack thereof, of yours. No matter."_ "For what it's worth, I think you could become a great hero." the Galvan said. Izuku's eyes immediately lightened up. "You-you really think so?!" the boy asked, somewhat desperately.

"Of course I do. And that is why I am here. You see, I happen to have a special tool that can give you the power to be the Hero you've always dreamed of. A tool that was designed by my mentor, and has been in my care for several years now." Albedo responded. "A tool? You mean, like a support item?" "Uh, something like that. But, before we go any further, I have to know whether or not, you're on board." Izuku paused. This complete stranger, who he had only just met, was offering him a chance to become a Hero. Could this be the chance he was looking for?

"I don't know if I'll be able to do it. But-but I'll certainly try." the teen responded. Albedo smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. Then, let's get started." he said as he pulled out some kind of device. He pointed it at the entrance of the tunnel, and pressed the button. A large green vortex appeared out of nowhere, covering the entire tunnel entrance. Albedo hopped down from the fence, and walked towards the vortex. "You coming or what?" he said as he disappeared through the portal. Izuku cautiously stepped into the portal....

....and immediately found himself in a completely different place. The walls were littered in scientific tools that Izuku had never seen before. There were notes scattered all across the various desks, and holograms beaming from projectors all across the room. "What is this place?" "This is my private study, on my home planet, Galvan Prime." Albedo explained. "Home-Wait, we're on a completely different planet?!" Izuku practically yelled out. "Calm down, Izuku. I brought you here, so I could start you on the path to becoming a hero."

"But, I can't stay here. My mom will be worried sick, and my school-" "I never said you would be staying here! Once we're done talking, I will be more than happy to send you home. But this is the only place that has the tools I need to make you a Hero." Albedo reassured the boy, who seemed to calm down after hearing that. The Galvan sighed. _"Azmuth was right. These humans are hopeless."_ "Now, if you're done freaking out, we can get started. I've had my eye on you for quite a while, Izuku." he said as he turned to his computer.

"What do you mean? Wait-were you spying on me?" asked Izuku. "Not just you. I've been keeping an eye on quite a lot of people. Looking for a worthy candidate." answered Albedo. "Candidate for what?" "For this." Albedo finished typing a command into his computer. A hole in the floor opened, and a pedestal began to rise in front of the pair. Floating on top, was a small white wristwatch, but instead of a clock, there was a black faceplate with two green lines forming what seemed to be an hourglass shape. Izuku walked up to the strange device. "What is it?" he asked.

Albedo walked across his elevated platform, until he was standing beside the boy. "That my friend, is the Omnitrix. The most powerful tool in the known universe. And your key to becoming a hero." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku and Albedo stood staring at the device, now known as "The Omnitrix", as it hovered above the small pedestal. "This thing is gonna help me become a hero?" asked Izuku, somewhat doubtful that such a small device could compensate for his Quirklessness. "Indeed. I assure you, Izuku, that this is no ordinary device. With this watch, you could hold the power of the entire universe in your hands." Albedo explained. "But, it's a wristwatch." "Correct, it is a watch. A watch that contains the DNA of almost a hundred different alien species." the Galvan countered.

"WHAT?! But, that's impossible! How could all that DNA be stored in that little watch?! And how does that help me?!" Izuku asked. "My friend, we Galvans do not believe in impossible. Difficult, yes, but never impossible. As for how it affects you, well, you'll have to put on the watch in order to see." said Albedo. Izuku stared at the watch, slowly reaching towards the watch. He hesitated for a moment, looking to Albedo. The small alien gave an assuring nod. Izuku grabbed hold of the watch, and the pedestal retracted back into the floor.

He observed the watch for a moment, it didn't seem to be anything dangerous. Finally, he slid the device onto his left wrist, the strap contracting into a perfect fit on his arm. The faceplate blinked green. _"Biometrics confirmed. Greetings, Izuku Midoriya."_ the computerized voice said. The boy turned towards Albedo, flashing the Omnitrix. Albedo smiled. "It suits you well, Izuku. Now, you can finally take a step down the path you always dreamed of." he said. "Well, sure, but, why me? Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful, but, surely there's a better candidate out there for this thing." said Izuku.

"It's simple. You've got something a lot of people don't. You have spirit. You have more hero in your thumb, than a lot of humans do in their entire body. Case in point..." Albedo responded as he pulled up a video. It showed a much younger Izuku standing in front of a kid on his knees crying, while 3 other kids, including Bakugo, stood threatening him. "You know that you couldn't stop them, and you knew that you would be injured, yet you didn't hesitate to shield that child. You're exactly the kind of person who needs to wear the Omnitrix." said Albedo.

"You see, my late mentor, Azmuth, designed the Omnitrix to be a tool for peace. A way to allow all species to understand each other. A human boy previously used it to act as a hero, long before Quirks existed on your world. But, eventually, both him and my mentor, passed away, and the Omnitrix was left in my care. But, I couldn't stand to see such a powerful tool collecting dust, instead of being somewhere where it can be useful. So, I began looking for a successor, someone who could use it for good, just as it's last bearer did. Which, of course, led me to you, Izuku Midoriya."

"So, you want me to use this thing to, become a hero? Are you sure?" asked Izuku. "Absolutely. You get the chance to be hero you always dreamed of being, and I get the satisfaction, of knowing that this device in good hands. Everyone wins. So, one more time, are you willing to accept this proposal?" asked Albedo. Izuku looked at the Omnitrix. _"This complete stranger is willing to help me become a hero. He trusted me with such a powerful tool. How can I not accept this?"_ the boy thought to himself. He nodded to Albedo. "Alright, count me in." Albedo smiled. "Good. Then, let's get to work."

From that moment on, Izuku began training to enroll at the prestigious Yuei High. During the day, he attended school and studied as normal, but during the night, he traveled to Galvan Prime to train with Albedo on using the Omnitrix, which he discovered allowed him to transform into a vast array of aliens, each with their own unique skill set. He could only stay transformed for up to 10 minutes (less if he transformed again), after which the Omnitrix would shut down to recharge. Thanks to Albedo's advanced combat simulators, he was able to pretty much master all of the basic uses for his aliens.

10 months blew by, and soon the Yuei Entrance Exam was right around the corner. Izuku and Albedo stood inside of Albedo's lab on Galvan Prime. "I must say, Izuku, I'm quite impressed. I knew you had what it took, but this is beyond my expectations. I'd say you're more than ready to tackle the entrance exam." said Albedo. "I hope so. I have absolutely no idea what's gonna happen in there." said Izuku. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you'll have the right alien for the job." Albedo replied, unconcerned.

Izuku was silent for a moment. "Albedo, are you sure I deserve this?" The Galvan immediately stopped what he was doing. "You put so much faith in me. You gave one of the most powerful items in existence. I'm just not-" "Oh, will you stop that?!" Albedo interjected, shocking Izuku. "I have spent the last 10 months doing nothing but training you. If I hadn't felt you deserved this, you wouldn't have met me on that street. Now, I don't want you doubting yourself anymore, or I WILL take that watch away! Do you understand me?" he asked.

Izuku was shocked for a moment, but regained his composure, with a determined nod. "Right. I-I'll try my best." he answered. Albedo smiled as he opened the portal. "Good. Now, get some rest. You've got a big day tomorrow." he said. Izuku walked through the portal as it immediately closed behind him. Once Albedo was sure he was alone, he facepalmed with a sigh. "Sweet Celestialsapiens. It's happening. I'm turning into Azmuth." he said as he returned to his work. _"I've placed all my faith in you, Izuku Midoriya. I know you'll see this through."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those of who you commented on the old chapter 3! I ended up reworking the ideas of my fanfic, and it required me to change the points that were made in the old chapter. But, yeah, reworked chapter, woo!

Midoriya stopped to catch his breath as he finally arrived at the infamous Yuei High School. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. _"This is it. Ten months of training and studying, mastering the Omnitrix, it's all come down to this."_ he says to himself as he glances as the device, proudly bound to his left wrist. With a determined grin on his face, he advances towards the massive twin towers that serve as the school's main buildings. _"Holy crap. It's so much bigger in person."_ he realized as he passed some of the other examinees. "Midoriya."

Izuku immediately froze in fear, turning around to see none other than Bakugo walking towards him with an indifferent scowl on his face. _"Crap, crap, crap, he's here too! He told me not to apply, or else there'd be consequences! Is he gonna try and explode me right here, right now?!"_ the boy panicked, closing his eyes in preparation of what was to come. "Good luck." Bakugo muttered as he walked past. Izuku stood still for a moment, only opening his eyes once he realized what had actually happened.

_"Wait, what?"_ Just ten months ago, Bakugo was basically threatening him with death not to apply to Yuei. Just ten months ago, the same Bakugo that wished him luck literally told him to jump off the school roof! And now he was, wishing him luck?! As he stood there, trying to make sense of these events, a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder, snapping him out of his trance, and causing him to recoil in fear. "Oh, uh, forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you. You simply looked like you were lost in thought." the boy said. He held a firm, straight posture, with his blue hair combed excessively neat, and pristine square-frame glasses.

"Oh, uh, thanks, I guess. I'm, Izuku Midoriya, from Aldera Junior High." said the Omnitrix-bearer as he held out a hand. "Tenya Iida, Somei Private Academy. Nice to meet you." the boy introduced himself with a friendly handshake. "So, you nervous?" asked Izuku. "Me? Not at all. My brother helped me train for this exam. I have all the skills necessary to pass." Iida replied. "Your brother? Is he a pro?" "He's not a pro. He is the definition of a pro hero. The Turbo Hero: Ingenium!" "Whoa, your brother's Ingenium?!" "Not so loud! I don't want people to treat me differently because of my background!" "Oh, uh, sorry!"

With that, the two boys proceeded to the auditorium, where the exam briefing was being held by the Voice Hero: Present Mic. As the pro hero explained the basics of the practical exam, Iida couldn't help but notice something about his exam booklet. "Is something wrong, Iida?" asked Midoriya, who had chosen to sit next to him. "Yes. Present Mic stated that there would be three different types of enemies in the exam, yet this pamplet lists 4 types of enemies. A mistake like this is an insult to a school like Yuei High." Iida explained.

"Uh, is it really that big of a deal? It's just a picture on a pamphlet." said MIdoriya. "Yes, but-" "And besides, if it is a mistake, then shouldn't you be grateful we only have to fight three enemies instead of 4? I know I am." "I, I suppose so." Midoriya sighed in relief."Now, then, if no one has any questions, I'd like to sign you off with a taste of our school motto! The great General Napoleon once said: 'A true hero is one who overcome's life's misfortunes! Now, are you ready to get this show on the road? Let's get a PLUS ULTRA!" Present Mic yelled out. Unfortunately, the Voice Hero was only met with silence.

Once the briefing was done, the examinees all boarded buses which took them to their designated battle centers. Midoriya arrived at Battle Center B, quickly scanning over the crowd once he arrived. He was relieved to see that Bakugo was not in the crowd. He still couldn't help but be confused about the way he acted out front. And especially the fact that he didn't even bother to call him "Deku". Shaking his head, he focused on the objective at hand, rolling up his sleeve and revealing the Omnitrix.

Izuku pressed the two buttons on the sides of the watch, and a green holo-ring popped up, featuring various different silhouettes, scrolling through them in a counter-clockwise manner. "Now, if this battle is going to last 10 minutes, I should probably wait until the moment the exam starts to transform, so as not to risk turning back in the middle of a fight. And if we're going to be fighting robots, then that means the perfect alien to use would be-" "Uh, Midoriya?" Izuku was snapped out of his thoughts by Iida, who was staring at him curiously. "Are you ok? You're distracting the other students?" he asked.

Izuku immediately lowered the Omnitrix, causing the holo-ring to disappear. "Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just lost in thought, I didn't realize I was mumbling!" he panicked. "Uh, wait, calm down, Midoriya! I wasn't-" "Alright, let's start!" Present Mic yelled, drawing everyone's attention. "What are you waiting for?! There's no countdowns in real battles! Run, run, run, little listeners! You're wasting airtime here!" Izuku and Iida exchanged looks for running off towards the open gates of the false city.

Izuku quickly brought up the holo-ring on the Omnitrix again, hurriedly searching through it. _"Comeoncomeoncomeon! Where is it?! Where is it?! Ah, bingo!"_ He finally found the alien he was looking for. Suddenly, one of the other students bumped into him. During Izuku's stumble, he accidentally scrolled past the alien he wanted. "Sorry!" the other student said. Izuku hurriedly pressed the two buttons again, and the faceplate retracted, allowing the core to eject. Izuku pressed down the core, careful not to slam it down (Albedo had specifically warned him against it).

His body was immediately covered in a green light as it began to morph. Suddenly, the light faded, revealing a black-and-blue feline-like creature, clad in a black tracksuit with the Omnitrix symbol on it's chest. " **FASTTRACK?!** "


End file.
